Cardcaptor Sakura: Revealed
by LittleWolf'sCherryBlossom
Summary: This demonstrates some of the scenes not shown in the series. How did Sakura and her friends catch the Bubble, the Wave, the Through and another card? It also shows other things that have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everyone Loves Sakura

This is my first fan fiction of Card captor Sakura: a combination of the manga and anime. This fan fiction shows parts of the show (The way I thought it happened.) that was never introduced. I want to say thank you to Clamp for making this wonderful series! I hope you all enjoy!

"Ding a linga ling!" "Aya, that sound."

The girl spoke groggily and rubbed her eye with the sleeve of her long pink pajamas making it flop down. She slowly lifted herself up from her bed and unsteadily reached her alarm clock till there was absolute silence. The girl by the name of Sakura had one more week of school before Spring break. She sighed and bent her knees to hug a big fluffy pillow. She smiled when she laid her head on her pillow making her doze off again. The drawer on the left side of the table (just next to Sakura's bed) opened, revealing a yellow plush toy looking guardian.

"Morning, Sakura!" "Morning….Kero chan." replied Sakura drowsily, and sluggishly left the bed; making the pillow fall to the floor and the blanket hanging on to the bed.

"You must be excited."

She began to come back to earth and gasped.

"Oh, right!" she said in her normal self and smiled.

"Tomoyo chan invited me to her house after school," she said, "I'll bring you sweets when I come home!"

Kero cried happily, "Wai! Wai! SWEETS!" and Sakura's smile turned in to a tense form.

Sakura began to make her bed. When she finished she found her clock next to her other pillow.

"Huh, why is this here?" It read 7:08 a.m.

"Hoeeeeeeeee! I'm going to be late!"

Sakura rapidly ran to her closet. She threw her pajamas on the bed, and forced her shirt onto her head.

"So soon it's going to be Spring break?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, that means I'm going to have more free time!" Kero drifted off into a dream.

"And more snacks! Now I can have pudding and cookies and ice cream and suama and tea and strawberry shortcake and jell o and….."

Sakura giggled when she was suited up on her uniform. She brushed her hair and began to fix it with two ties that looked just like cherries. The shirt she wore was black with long sleeves and had a white tie on it. It came along with a white skirt.

"I'm leaving!" announced Sakura. She grabbed her cap, carried her brown backpack, put the Clow Cards in her pocket, and descended the stairs.

Sakura Kinomoto was a cheerful nine year old girl who had one unusual thing about herself. She had magical powers that came with a staff, a Clow book, and a deck of mystical cards. It's her duty to get all 52 Clow cards and right now she has 35. Kero and her friends are there to help her find them and protect her. When she was three, her mother died at age 27 and lives with her father and a brother who she calls, "mean".

"Ohayo!" chimed Sakura and suddenly frowned when she saw her 16 year old brother who was drinking at their dining table.

"Morning, Kaiju. Did you oversleep again?" Touya grinned.

"Onii chan, I'm not a monster!"

"But a princess always wakes up early before the monster does."

Sakura made two fists, "I am a princess!"

"Well you two are getting along!" Fujitaka laughed as he untied his apron and exited the kitchen.

"Ohayo otousan!"

"Ohayo!" he smiled at her.

She ignored her brother as she turned to face a frame. "Good morning, okaasan!" and beamed at her mom's picture.

"Wow, otousan the food looks great!"

"It's your favorite." Fujitaka smiled at her.

"Yup!"

"Well, I'm leaving. Thanks for the food." Touya announced.

"Already?" Sakura said, surprised.

"I don't want to be late for school." and he left the room.

Sakura's father spoke again, "You should eat up or you'll be late."

"Eh, wait for me!" she was determined to see Yukito san; her onii chan's best friend.

Sakura quickly ate vast chunks of hotcakes, that she didn't savor the taste. Once there was no more, Sakura eyes were tearing up.

"Fwank fwu for fwa food!" she mumbled as she covered her mouth.

As soon as Sakura received her lunch, she hastily put on her hat, shoes, shoulder pads, and her roller skates. Then she left house with her father.

"See ya!" she exclaimed to her father as he wave to her.

As Sakura skated along the path, she saw a pink petal fall from the sky. Many more followed and soon it became a shower full of cherry blossoms. With the morning light and breeze and the sakura trees surrounding her, she sighed happily inhaling the crisped air.

"Huh, I love to take walks especially when it's spring." Sakura had once bloomed in spring at the first day of April.

But she shook off her daydream when she encountered the rear end of her brother's bike and hurried her way to her brother. Once she reached him, she took a deep breath.

"I keep telling you, you should leave later." Touya said.

While Sakura was about to give her brother a reply, she gasped when she looked ahead of them.

"Hanyyaannn!"

As Yukito turned his direction to Sakura, a glint of light appeared on his glasses. He smiled and waved at Touya and Sakura, leaving rosy marks on her cheeks that were much pinker than the petals.

"Yo, Yuki!" said Touya and the siblings came to a stop when they've reached him.

Tsukishiro Yukito is the same age as Touya. Ever since Sakura met him, she would be always dazed whenever she sees him.

"Ohayo Touya." He turned to Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura chan. You're up early, guess you slept well."

Sakura smiled and blinked.

"Yeah, you should have heard her snoring." Touya smirked.

Sakura hissed and without Yukito seeing, she used the heel of her roller skates to kick Touya in the middle of his foot. As he screeched, he grabbed his head, and began to glare at her.

The three soon arrived at Sakura's school, Tomoeda elementary with her friend, Tomoyo in front of it and the Seijou high school next to it.

"Sakura chan, ohayo." Tomoyo said happily, tilting her head to the side.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo chan! I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Nope not at all, since I'm able to capture Sakura chan's bravery on footage." Tomoyo sighed in awe amazement. On the other hand, Sakura blushed again and smiled shyly.

"Bravery?" Touya questioned.

Forgetting they were there; leaving a nervous Sakura, Tomoyo concluded the topic.

"Uh…Konichiwa!"

"Konichiwa." Touya and Yukito smiled.

"Well, we better go." And they began paddling to the high school.

After Yukito made eight circles and one semi-circle with his foot, he suddenly stopped and turned to Sakura.

"See ya."

Out of his grasp, a tiny object as big as a bug flew into the air came towards her.

Sakura clasped her hands together as soon the object was inches away from her. When she opened them, a piece of wrapped up candy appeared.

"Hanyannnn….." she whispered and brought her hands up to her face.

On their way to school, they said hello to the other students of the school. When they both reached a row of lockers, the two girls put away their things that they didn't need and wore their assigned shoes. They began to talk about what they were going to do after school.

Tomoyo Daidoujii is Sakura's best friend, her cousin, and a daughter of a wealthy toy company owner. She helped Sakura when it was her duty as a card captor but she always loved and cared for her even before the magic. Tomoyo did not help her for her own safety but for Sakura's and to cherish each moment with her. She has long curly hair, body guards, a busy but loving mother, and a camcorder to film Sakura whenever a card's around. Tomoyo would always be her aid when it comes to clothes, problem solving, and love. Although Sakura finds her a bit strange, she always loved her. Tomoyo and Sakura have a friendship that no one else can have.

The two went up to a staircase while other children went to their classes.

"Tomoyo chan! Onii chan still calls me a monster and that I'm not fit for a princess." Sakura she scowled.

"Sakura chan I don't think you're a monster and besides, you would make a very cute one if you were.'' Tomoyo smiled. "I would always be there you; whether a princess or not." Sakura sighed of relief and reddened.

"Arigato, Tomoyo chan!" and they kept walking to a nearby hallway.

Tomoyo and Sakura stopped at a door that had a sign that said, "4-2".

"Good morning!" Sakura announced as she slid the door open.

"Ohayo, Sakura chan! Ohayo, Tomoyo chan!" Three girls said to her in unison.

Tomoyo and Sakura both went to their desks near the windows which were right next to each other. Behind Sakura's was a boy the same age as them with the same uniform but instead of having a skirt it was black pants. He had dark chocolate hair that went in all directions, and dark brown eyes. The boy was unpacking his belongings and didn't seem to notice them.

Sakura was very delighted to see him and smiled.

"Ohayo Li kun!"

Sakura was surprised when he suddenly gave a little yelp, dropped his backpack and contents, and became a shade of hot red. At this Syaoran shook disapprovingly, but failed. He didn't want to show his face so he just stared at the floor.

"Oo…Ohayo."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Iii…It doesn't matter." he started to arch down to grab his backpack.

"Uh, let me help you." and Sakura began to gather his things.

He didn't notice that she was helping him and gathered some his stuff. He spotted his green hard covered book. Sakura noticed the book too and they both reached for it at the same moment, making their hands meet one another along with their eyes.

At that moment, Syaoran focused on her. A tint of light glared against her light tanned skin and her hair. It showed how carefully tended and perfectly cut it was. It was a unique hairstyle that it covered eyebrows and always had two loops of hair stood on top of her head. She doesn't need to show her eyebrows to indicate her emotion because her eyes showed all. Nothing could be compared to it… to perfect to be real. The emerald portals mainly showed happiness, sweetness, and serenity of whom owned them. Right now they looked worried.

Syaoran became bothered by her wariness until he remembered he was staring at her. He also realized that his heart was loudly thumping over his ears.

"Li kun, your red. Are you okay?"

"UH!" he fell to the floor as she jumped.

"Daijjoubu?" asked Sakura in a concerned tone.

Syaoran stood up, when he rubbed his head; he noticed that everybody was silently watching him.

"Yeeeaah." he muttered and reddened again.

"Ohohohoh!" laughed Tomoyo in amusement she couldn't stop herself when the bell rang.

"Hooeeeee?" Sakura said innocently.

"Hooeeeee, hooeee, hooee." The echoes said in reply.

Sakura and her classmates were in their last class of math with Terada sensei.

Syaoran Li is a descendant of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow cards. Clow Reed's father's side of the family was European and his mother's was Chinese. Syaroan came from Hong Kong to capture the Clow cards when he became a rival of Sakura between magic and love. They are both after Yukito and the Clow cards. Although he doesn't admit it, he likes Sakura more as a friend than an enemy. Each day they've become closer and closer and for Syaroan, it's becoming much more than just being friends. But he denies it when he remembers that they're rivals who supposed to hate each other. Sakura has no clue about this. When they first met, Sakura was unsure whether he was a friend or foe. Although they have had a few fights, she always respected him. She saw something in him, which he unwittingly knew.

"DUNG, DONG, DUNG, DONG." announced the clock.

"Class dismissed." Yoshiyuki Terada said to the class. When he left the room, Rika; Sakura's friend, swiftly packed her stuff ready to run after him.

"See you later Rika chan!''

"Bye." and ran off.

"Sorry Tomoyo, I can't come to your house today, I asked Yamazaki kun to help me with my homework." Rika said apologetically.

"I can't go either, I have practice." Naoko remarked.

''It's alright, bye!"

"See ya!" said Sakura and turned her head.

"See you tomorrow Li…..Li kun? Eh?"

"Dou shita no?" Tomoyo wondered.

"Li kun. He's gone."

"He must have left already."

"Yeah…..I Guess we should get going."

Syaroan was sprinting; he didn't care where he was going.

_Ah, why does my heart start racing and my face turns red when I see her! I can't control my actions when she looks at me. Uh, why do I always think about her_!" he said in his head.

_Were supposed to be rivals! Could it be that I…...No. I can't_. _But_, He stopped in front of Penguin Park and looked up in the sky.

"What if I do like her?" he said.

As Tomoyo and Sakura were walking to Daidoujii's residence, Sakura sneezed.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah, it's probably because of the dust." Sakura suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo chan when she came to a halt.

_This presence, I sense a Clow card._ Sakura said in her mind in a serious state.

"I have to go!" Sakura ran across the bridge.

"Sakura chan!'' Tomoyo yelled before running after her.

The presence was getting warmer in Penguin Park.

Syaroan ran inside the park.

_No, I shouldn't. I...I….I…Like_," he staggers.

"I DON'T LIKE KINOMOTO SAN!"

Syaroan came to a stop when he suddenly encountered Sakura; who was still. He looked into her eyes in search for her. There was something different by the way she looked at him. He knew something was wrong.

"Li kun." as soon as Sakura said that, she shut her eyes in a flash and began to tumble.

The scene happened very slowly on his mind until he came back to his senses.

"Sakura!" Syaroan said. And right before she hit the ground, he swiftly came to her, holding her in his arms. As he kneeled down to regain his balance, his eyes were filled with shock.

"Sakura! Hang in there!" Tomoyo ran towards them.

"Do you know happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't know she just took off." she said as sweat began to run down their faces.

"Her brother and father would be worried if they found out!" Syaroan bellowed.

"I should call Kero chan."

Tomoyo took out her pink phone identical to Sakura's and Kero's and dialed his number. She waited impatiently with unease.

"Yo, I'm not here please leave a message to the amazing Keroberos!" someone in the phone replied with an Osaka accent.

"He's not answering!?" Syaroan then exclaimed.

"No! And her family's usually not home at this time!"

"I have to find out what happened to her but I can't do it here."

"Oh! Sakura chans supposed to go to my house. Nobody's around so it won't get suspicious." Tomoyo figured.

He stood up as he carried her.

"Let's go."

"Wait, are you sure you're able to carry her? It'll take time before we arrive!" Tomoyo said. Without hesitating, he answered her.

"I'll be fine." at that time, Tomoyo led them to her house while they walked in silence.

Syaroan looked at Sakura miserably, her face was expressionless. Syaroan felt a pain of guilt. He wondered where the Sakura he knew went.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked was enveloped in a bright room.

"Where am I? Wasn't I with Tomoyo chan?" Sakura stood up, frightened. She put her hand over her chest.

"TOMOYO CHAN!? TOMOYO CHAN!? TOMOYO CHAN!? Where are you?" knowing it's no use to call her name anymore, she tried to remember what happened.

"Oh right!" Sakura remembered, "I felt the presence of a Clow card. Then I saw Li kun and then….." she trailed off.

All of a sudden, cracks full of dimness appeared on the floor. It began to spread; showing how long the room stretched. It was like an earthquake that made Sakura tremble even more.

"Huh?" The floor began to shatter, making her fall into a dark abyss. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I heard something. What happened?" Tomoyo said as she opened the door. Syaroan said in a quiet voice.

"It's Sakura. She's whimpering."

It became silent again but with Sakura's cries. Tomoyo's legs began to tremble from hearing all the agony her friend felt. Tomoyo thought she was the one to blame and looked down on the floor. She has always wanted to protect Sakura from harm. And now, her best friend is nowhere near defense.

"I'm going to another room so I could try contacting Kero chan again. Please watch her for me." Tomoyo said as she closed her room's door. Once there was only a crack, she stopped.

"Gomennasai, Sakura chan." and closed the door.

"Eh?'' Sakura stood up and found herself in her bedroom, lying on her mattress.

"It was just a dream." she put a hand on her cheek.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing her uniform.

"Or not."

The child looked at her drawer and opened it. "Kero chan?"

No one in her drawer was found in drawing except the contents in it.

The clock said 6:38 am. Sakura brushed her hair, grabbed her backpack, cap, and left the room.

''Ohayo….. Hmm?"

Sakura reached the 1st floor, nobody was there.

"I guess everybody already left. But where would Kero chan go?" she put her hand under her chin.

"That's it!" she went to the refrigerator but Kero chan was nowhere to be found. She also realized nothing was sitting the dining table. Nothing.

"There's something missing?" but shook off her wonderland.

"Well, I'm not hungry anyway."

Sakura left her skates and went outside on her shoes.

The earth was still, it felt like there was no living being on it except her. The trees were hushed and showed no movement; since there was morning draft whatsoever. Spring was becoming more cold than winter. It felt no different than in the place she was in. Sakura found the bush where behind it, hid a house. No teen boy with glasses and white, gray hair was anywhere to be seen.

Sakura was too dazed when class started. She would just stare out the window next to her. Tomoyo and Syaroan weren't seen that day at school. Everybody was required to have a partner and since there was an uneven amount of kids (Since Eriol isn't there yet.), someone had to stay solo. Nobody asked Sakura to be her partner. Naoko paired up with Rika and Chiharu was with Takashi. Everyone else had a buddy. In gym class, she showed everyone a back flip but she was unusually responded with silence.

_Silence: not heard and the sign of no life. _It was like that time she captured the Silent card, where she met that little girl. No one listened to that girl when she said her deceased father's art work was vandalized. How lonely she was without her father and how much he meant to her. Sakura's day was incomplete without the people she loved. She was….Alone.

Distracted, Sakura's classmates and teacher left the room when the clock stroked 2:00. From the very beginning of school, it didn't feel like nobody's there. As she left, her footsteps echoed with a pattern._ Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right stop…_ She stopped for a moment and Sakura said hoarsely.

"It seems like everybody's avoiding me. I wonder if I've done something wrong." she tried to speak more. "Every….body…hhaaates me."

Syaroan watched as Sakura sniveled even more, it was getting worse. He couldn't bear to hear Sakura's shrieks and cries without doing anything. Syaroan knew in his heart he was the cause of her falter.

_It's just…Unusual for her to faint so suddenly. The world seems so…Different without the real Sakura, soooo… Empty without her. _

"I feel so lonely." then, the boy angered himself. Just thinking about himself while Sakura's in trouble.

"I have to focus." then the aura struck him.

"This presence! Dammit! I'm so stupid!"

Syaroan was surprised about himself. He usually knew when there was card right away. From all the tension, he forgot his occupation to protect the world. But he knows there is someone who needs him. Syaroan didn't know what he'd do without her. _With her smile that brightens life, the way she looks at me, and the happiness that she brought to people's hearts._

He compressed his fist. ''What should I do?"

Before he could think again he could see Sakura beginning to quiver. On the chair next to the door, a big, fleece pink blanket laid on it. He quickly grabbed and used it to cover her. Her shaking began to falter until there was no more.

"Sakura."

Sakura felt the tears coming out of her eyes. Then she remembered what Li kun once said to her 'If you calm down you'll understand.'

"Li kun's right! I have to calm down. I am fine!" Then she realized, Syaroan wasn't a mere enemy, he was her partner. Li was always by her side when she needed him. _He's really a kind person. And he's amazing! The way he can keep his own apartment so clean and he can do a lot of magic. He was always there for me. I can never imagine what it would be like if I never met him. I'm glad we're together._ Sakura smiled. The thought soothed her down.

"What?" Sakura felt the presence again. It startled her because it resonated all around her. It was overpowering.

"I must be very near a card! The Clow cards! I left the cards at my house, I must get them!" Sakura darted across the street. Still, there was no one around her except the presence.

"I'm home!" she yelled as she opened the front door. Another call of silence answered her, she pulled out her fist.

"I will capture this card no matter what!" she entered her room.

Kero wasn't there. He would always say 'Welcome home' whenever she's goes back to her house. With the house being so strangely quiet, she remembered the people that made this house warm and welcoming: Kero and his obsession with food, her father's cooking and hard work to take care of Sakura and her brother when their mother's not around, and although she didn't like it, he missed her brother calling her 'Kaijuu'

"I hope they're alright." Then she opened a drawer that was located in the opposite side of the one where Kero chan sleeps. There, Sakura saw the Clow book.

In front of it, it had a picture of a tiger with wings surrounded by a crimson background. It would suit well for 52 cards and she opened it. When she touched the first card that appeared, she gasped as a chill spread through her body. "They're cold! I must know what's wrong!" Sakura put an arm inside her neck collar and took out a necklace that contains a bird.

"Release!" she yelled.

The bird awoken and transformed itself into a staff. As she flipped the card she took, it shown a picture of a beautiful woman whose eyes were closed. She had wings that covered her body and hair that made an X in front of her and had a green pair of wings symbol on her head. Before she summoned it she hugged it gently.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." she threw the card in the air.

"Windy!" As she hit the card, it fell to the floor.

"Eh? Please work! Windy!" It did not obey her command. "Windy! Windy! Windy!"

No matter how hard Sakura tried to summon her, Windy never responded. She again gasped.

"I have to find Kero chan!" Sakura without hesitation searched every section of the town of Tomoeda trying to sense him.

Seconds became minutes. And minutes turned into hours. Sakura searched near and far but has seen. Although she was fatigued, she continued on. Another hour passed by. Trying to catch her breath, she had to lean against the wall and noticed she was in the Tsukimine Shrine.

"I can't give up now. I must find….Li kun!" Despite the fact she was tired, she used all her might to come closer to him.

Sakura found him near a fortune telling Koi pond. He studied the fish carefully as she approached him.

"Li kun! My magic can't command the Clow cards! And they feel like ordinary cards!"

"It's your problem; if you would've given them to me they wouldn't have turned into regular cards." Syaroan claimed.

For a moment Sakura suddenly confused and scared, the sound of the serene water was heard between the two. _Li kun seems strange. He's never acted this way before_. _It feels different_.

"They're regular cards?" he glared at her.  
"Are you even listening to me? Yes!" he screamed at her. Trembling, Sakura was beginning lose control of herself.

"Please, I need your help! I feel a strong aura! Please Li kun, aren't we allies?" Sakura begged, "Allies? You're taking all the cards for yourself and you're always spending time with HIM!" he yelled, "Were enemies!"

Sakura looked at the floor, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But…." She looked at him with gloomy eyes she continued, "I thought we were capturing Clow cards together…Please…" she looked at him.

"I need you."

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of you! Because of you, I can't do anything right! Is this what you want?" He scowled at her, "I HATE YOU!" Syaroan took off leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura eyes were wide open. Li's words were ringing in her head. 'I'm sick and tired of you Because of you, I can't do anything right.' She began to feel fragile, 'I HATE YOU!' her heart felt like it was shredded into pieces. Sakura fell on her knees; she tried to soothe it with no success. A tear fell to the floor. For her, everything now seemed impossible. She was in deep despair. Sakura closed her eyes and began to roughly talk.

"My heart…. It hurts. It's like I'm missing something….Something… Very important." and more tears appeared, soon it became a rainfall.

"Syaoran kun." the rain became a storm.

Syaroan was desperate to find an answer. And now her skin was a pale color crying. Stress overcame him.

"Syao...Ran...kun…" she called to him.

His eyes became wide. Syaroan was determined to get her back.

"Sakura needs me. And I need her." he looked at her.

He remembered he was always against her: the times he tried taking Yukito away from her, that time he demanded her to give him the Clow cards, and made her his rival when it came to athletics and card capturing. He regret to what he did in the past. Syaroan has been lying to her and himself about how he feels.

"I'm sorry Sakura. For everything I've done to you. If only I could, I would leave you so you would forget me. But I can't. Just being around you Sakura, makes me happy. The way you are just makes me unable to stay away from you and not like you. A life without you, shows no purpose for me to live."

"I will always be with you because…..Because…Because." Sharoan looked at her.

"About you I…Like…." He took a deep breath,

"I Love You Sakura."

"SSHHUUNNG!" A light appeared and went in Sakura.

She began to glow blazingly. The light reflected and illuminated the whole room and blinded Syaroan.

"SAKURA!''

"SAKURA! SAKURA!SAKURA!" Sakura was frozen, she could hear Syaroan calling her from above; "Syaroan kun?" She looked up.

She didn't see him but kept hearing his voice.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!"

"Why can I hear him from the sky? He was just here a minute ago. He's looking for me."

She began to think, "If what happened in Penguin Park was just a dream, why can I feel the same presence as before. Wait, didn't I put the cards in my pocket before I went to school that time." She put her hands in her pocket and found the Clow book. Even without opening it, she can feel the warmth.

"I was supposed to go to Tomoyo chan's house."

At that moment she remembered what Tomoyo said, 'I would always be there for you'. Sakura knew Tomoyo would tell her if she won't be present at school and she would never leave her alone.

"Tomoyo chan." She also knew her brother and her father would always be there for her no matter what. And Kero chan once said that, 'Everyone loves Sakura.' Syaroan was always there. Sakura knew that Syaroan cared for her. It's just that he never said it. She cares for him too.

"I will never in my life say I hate Syaoran kun! Syaroan kun would never say he hates me this is a lie! This must be the doings of a Clow card!"

Suddenly a moon and a sun appeared. It was dangling by a pair of wings with one red eye.

"A Clow card!" she took out her necklace and held out it out in her hand, "Oh key that hides the power of darkness reveal your true form before me! By contract I, Sakura command you. RELEASE!" and it stretched into a rod.

Then she realized everything was different except the fact she was still wearing her necklace and her uniform which contained the cards when she woke up.

"This is not Tomoeda and that boy I saw is not Syaroan kun! This must be because of you!" She pointed at the Clow card with her wand. Sakura wanted to capture this card for herself, her family, Kero chan, Tomoyo chan, and especially Syaroan kun.

She flung up a card. It started to spin as she said, "Capture the one I seek, Windy!"

A the symbol in the Clow book, formed around her and the woman with long yellowish white hair flew out of the card and constricted the Clow card. It was unable to break free and Sakura began to feel a cool breeze when she went close to them_. Zettai Daijjoubu Dai Yo!_

She raised her staff until she was unable to see it, "Return to original form, Clow Card!" Sakura hit it. As she waited for it to transform into a card before her, Sakura became visionless when light surrounded her. She closed her eyes. The last thing she knew, she was sound asleep.

The glare in Tomoyo's room faltered and Syaroan opened his eyes. The girl with the emerald eyes had an expression that showed no sign of discomfort.

"Sakura?" he said softly as he sat next to her.

The girl shut her eyes even more tightly and released them.

"I was dreaming."

Syaroan thought she was Sleeping Beauty when she was back to her normal skin color and she was blossoming. She gazed at him, Sakura gave a heart-warming smile. Just seeing him made her cheerful and he was very blissful to see Sakura. It made his heart echo in his ears. Syaroan focused at this second and smiled too. But remembering her distress he said without hesitation.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." she remarked. He sighed deeply and smiled again.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" Sakura felt something warm in the palm of her hand. She opened the covers she slept in and found the pair of wings printed in a card with Windy behind it.

"The Libra? So it wasn't a dream." she read. Sakura closed her eyes and began to lower her brows.

While he waited for her to see her sparkly light green eyes, it was as if it was getting reflected by the light. Syaroan again felt unease. He couldn't take. He was unable to think clearly and his actions as well. Before tears came out, Syaroan hugged her, assuring her, he would never let anyone hurt her…Ever.

The warmth made Sakura complete again when she embraced him. The sensation made Sakura very relaxed, making the cushion seem like a cactus. She felt precisely safe. They were like one, never apart from each other and they wanted stay like this forever but they finally released.

"Saku…..Kinomoto san, what happened?" Sakura felt upset again.

"I was trapped in a place that looked exactly like Tomoeda, but it didn't feel the same. Nothing was the way it was." she took a deep breath.

"Otou saan, onii chan, Kero chan, and Tomoyo chan weren't there. But I saw you." She stopped for a moment when she saw Syaroan blushed. Although she didn't know why he did so, she continued.

"But I found out it wasn't you."

"How did you know?" she smiled

"I don't know!" she blushed shyly and rubbed her head. "For some reason, I just knew."

"And when I found out it wasn't the real world, the Libra appeared." Syaroan frowned.

"I wasn't able to do anything I'm sorry." she shook her head.

"When I heard your voice, it gave me a hint that, that place wasn't my home. I would have kept crying and not done anything if you didn't tell me to calm down. I wouldn't know what would have happened if I never knew you." Sakura looked at him. His heart rate increased.

"Because of you, I tried even harder." Before he could say anything, Sakura stick out her pinky her other hand was on her chest. Syaoran puzzled, made Sakura giggle.

She spoke again, "I want to be friends Syaor…I mean Li kun. You've always been there for me and now I want to be there for you."

"Can we be friends?" although Syaroan loved her even more than a friend, he was glad to be able to be her friend.

"Yes." he accepted and entwined his pinky with her's. The two felt sincere. Sakura was smiling and Syaroan had a little, but meaningful smile with red marks on one of his cheeks.

They didn't know but Tomoyo had been watching them. She beamed at them once they made their promise. _Wait, Li kun called her Sakura_. Smiling at the thought, she left Sakura and Syaroan alone.

"I'm home!" Sakura said as she gasped.

"You're as loud as ever!" smirked his brother. She growled at him.

"Did you have a good time at Tomoyo's house?" her father went into her view.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of her head.

Sakura left as soon as she saw Tomoyo who had said it was 5:10 and gave her a full bagful of homemade cookies she just made. After she ate dinner, she took the batch of cookies and ran upstairs.

"Is it just me, or did something happen?" asked Fujitaka.

"No, you're right. But it seems like she's okay now."

"I'm glad." Fujitaka said and smiled.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Welcome home Sakura. Did you go to Tomoyo's house?" Kero said he said drowsily and gave a smile. He stood from her bed and flew to her.

"Yup, and I got something for you!" She held out a bag.

Kero gasped and said, "Wai! Wai!" As tears of joy came out of his eyes, he grabbed the cookies and sat on the desk and studied it with interest.

Once he untied the ribbon that held the sweets, he saw his phone say, "336 Missed calls from Daidoujii Tomoyo" he flinched and began to be worried.

"Sakura, did something happen?" he asked her.

"Well I fainted on the way to Tomoyo's and I was trapped in a strange dream. It turned out this was the doings of a Clow card so I sealed it. When I woke up, I saw Li kun and the card turned out to be Libra." She said in a tone not very serious. "But I'm okay." she said with a smile.

"The Libra is a card that shows whether or not a person's lying or not. When the person lies, the one who they love most becomes trapped in a dream. In that dream it shows that person their deception. Everyone that they loved will be either gone or act the opposite way they usually do. The person who's in the dream and the one who told the lie must realize the truth or they will be in their despair….permanently." The thought made Kero flinch and made him feel remorse. "I'm sorry Sakura. I was lazy and I dozed off while you were in distress. I'm sorry." Sakura took his hands in hers.

"Kero chan have nothing to be sorry about. Since you're here with me I feel much better." Sakura and Kero smiled at each other.

"Wait," Sakura thought putting her hand under her chin. "Who was the one who told the lie. Could it be…"

"Who?" Kero peered at her.

Sakura touched her cheeks in her hanyan state.

"Yukito sannnn!" she tilted her head. Sweat formed in the back of Kero chan's head. When she saw her necklace dangle as she moved, she took out the Clow cards and embraced them.

"Huh?" Kero remarked questionably

"Thank you." she whispered softly to the cards.

Sakura arrived downstairs at six thirty in the morning. "Ohayo!"

"Is it just me or did you just roar?"

"I didn't roar!" she sneered at him.

"Well you're up early Sakura chan." Her father smiled at her.

"Ohayo, Otou san!"

"Ohayo. I'm sorry but I haven't made breakfast yet."

"It's alright." she grabbed her mom's picture.

"Ohayo okaa san." Sakura smiled at it.

Touya grinned "Be careful not to eat the frame, Kaiju."

Sakura showed her right knuckle but she took a deep breath and said,

"It's okay it's not true."

"Huh?" from under the table, she held out the Libra and smiled.

"Good morning Tomoyo chan!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I made you worry." Sakura reassured her and Tomoyo took her hands

"Please call me whenever you need me. I'll do whatever I can."

"Tomoyo you always help me and I'm thankful for that."

They entered the school yard when the clock strike at 7 am. Sakura stopped walking when she saw cherry blossoms come to them from a nearby tree that was on the left she giggled. There, Sakura saw the boy with the brunette hair, he was staring at her. Tomoyo watched her as she looked at him.

Syaroan had been leaning against the Sakura tree that stood at Tomoeda Elementary. A withered petal fell on his sleeve. The tree reminded him of Sakura and the petal resembled her tear. He clenched his hand that held the petal trying to crush the thought of her crying. Syaroan would sacrifice his life for her. Nothing seemed more important to him than Sakura.

"I will protect her, no matter what." he smiled now that they were not just allies and were no longer rivals, they were friends.

Unexpectedly, a breeze came and bunches of blossoms flew to the right; ahead of him. Syaroan looked at where they went and he saw _her_ there, adoring the petals. He couldn't help but blush with admiration. He pictured that moment like a painting. It showed exactly who she was, Sakura. Nothing would make him happier just seeing her happy.

She turned to his direction and they gazed at each other for a moment. Sakura smiled and gave a cheerful little giggle. Along with all the other petals she ran after him she called after him.

"Li kun!" Syaroan smiled.

"Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Promise Is A Promise

Thank you to all the people who read this fanfiction and those individuals who followed me, thank you, I really appreciate it. I will try my best to continue it! Thank you Clamp! Sorry for taking long to update, this chapter gave a lot of thinking!

_Eighteen years before…_

"Tonight, were going to have a girl's night, just you and me spending your last day single!"

Nadeshiko and Sonomi were in a beach house that Fujitaka rented for her to let her spend the night there before they got married. It was nighttime and the two ladies talked about their memories, hopes, and dreams in the future.

"I just can't wait till tomorrow, I will be Nadeshiko Kinomoto! I can imagine it." Nadeshiko smiled in a day dream.

"Well I hope that old loon won't do anything bad to my Nadeshiko!" Sonomi whispered.

"Is something wrong Sonomi chan?"

"I won't let him hurt her!" Sonomi grabbed Nadeshiko's hands by the wrists.

"Nadeshiko, I want to you to be always happy! Not alone, but with someone you love. Are you sure Kinomoto san is the one for you?"

Nadeshiko smiled, "Yes, he's the one. And I'm sure of it!"

"But how do you know?"

"Fujitaka kun seems much different than the boys in our school. I feel different when he's around. Fujitaka is much sweeter than those delicious cakes he makes for me, although they're the best I have ever tasted! And even though he can't see ghosts, he always comforts me whenever I see one." she continued hugging the pillow she held, "Just hearing his name makes me feel warm inside. He never fails to make me smile. And if I spend the rest of my life with him, I couldn't be any happier." she blushed.

"Well, he is very lucky to have you." Sonomi went closer to Nadeshiko and raised one hand to her face.

"Don't tell him this, but I just know he'll be just the man for you." Nadeshiko hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Nadeshiko."

They started to walk along the shore of the beach. Nadeshiko couldn't help taking off her shoes and ran after the waves. Sonomi went after her and couldn't help but adore her beauty. Since nobody was around, all the girls could hear was the waves crash calmly, letting it touch their feet when it came to the surface. The ocean showed sparkly lights and the night blue, sapphire sky on it. The air was cool and watched the sand as it kept track of Nadeshiko and Sonomi's foot prints. A big gust of wind appeared, resulting with their hair flowing behind them, as if they were birds. Nadeshiko ran ahead and giggled as she stretched out her hands. Her long hair hardly touched the water as the wind carried it. It made a silver light whenever she passed by the lamps that were in the two's trail. Sonomi giggled and did the same thing. They didn't stop until the breeze was tranquil again.

"I remembered when I first met him. He thought I was an angel that fell from the sky," she stopped a bit to laugh, "Fujitaka can be quiet, but deep inside, he cares a lot about everyone. He's very strong," she took a deep breath, "I just can't stop thinking about him. You know, he always knew when I was in trouble. Nothing seems wrong with him. The way he is just makes me love him so."

"Well is there anything else you want to be, besides being Kinomoto's angel?"

"Hmm well…I don't know exactly." she felt embarrassed, "Grandfather's rich, but I don't want to take any more money from him since he took good care of me when my parents died." Sonomi thought about what she said, their grandfather was quite overprotective and wouldn't be happy if his grandchild didn't get a decent job, and what was worse was that her cousin would refuse to get money from him.

_Oh, my poor, thoughtful Nadeshiko so cute and sweet…_ Then a thought strucked her.

"Hey! Maybe you could be a model! You're cute and I'm sure they would want you! You'll be perfect!" Sonomi squealed in amazement with her hands on her cheek.

"You think so? Okay, I'll work hard, I want to be helpful to Fujitaka!"

"Just please, don't overwork yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll have Fujitaka with me." she closed her eyes but at that very moment, she gasped at Sonomi.

"Wait! Sonomi chan you're good at making toys, when we were kids, you made very nice toys, and I bet you could make useful new electronics! People would surely be happy knowing you bring the joy to children. You'll be great!"

"Well if I do, I'll have to make more new ideas." she used her thumb and index finger to lift her chin, then she stopped to look at Nadeshiko, "You know, you always inspired me ever since we were little, it made me begin to invent things, my little Nadeshiko, when haven't you been helpful?" Nadeshiko blushed at her comment.

"But I was just a child then!"

"Speaking of children, have you thought of how many children will you have?" Sonomi asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, maybe three or…Two?"

"I don't but I know that if I ever have a girl, I want to call her 'Sakura'." Nadeshiko said.

"Well, for one thing, you do love cherry blossoms. You're really cute whenever you dance with them! Who am I kidding! You're always cute!" Sonomi said, "But still, Nadeshiko frolicking upon the sakura petals; giggling and dancing! Then one day, she'll grow one of her own. AHH! "

"Sonomi chan, it's just that Sakura is my favorite flower and I just love flowers." she blushed again.

"You're my favorite flower." Sonomi smiled.

"Oh and Fujitaka kun's favorite flower is peach blossoms!" said Nadeshiko

Sonomi gritted her teeth turning her back to Nadeshiko, _Uh that unforgiving brut!_

"Sonomi chan, are you okay with me getting married with Fujitaka kun?

Sonomi calmed down and answered her.

"It's up to you. If you're happy with this, then I'm happy as well."

"Sonomi chan!" she hugged her.

Sonomi sighed, _If only your grandfather was happy._

"Nadeshiko wake up! Today's your wedding!" Sonomi yelled.

"Mmmm, hi Sonomi chan." Nadeshiko smiled weakly.

Drowsily, Nadeshiko stood up.

"You don't want to be late for your own wedding!"

"Huh? Uh-OH MY! I've got to get ready!"

Thirty minutes passed and Sonomi went to the bathroom to check up on Nadeshiko. She was in a robe blow drying the last part of her hair that was wet."

Sonomi began to cry, "I can't believe this day has finally come! You look beautiful!"

"Uh-but I just took a shower."

"You still look wonderful! Suit up, were leaving soon so we can get you ready!"

"Hai!" Nadeshiko tilted her head to the side.

Nadshiko and Sonomi were with their friends when they arrive in the make-up room, everyone screamed but nobody could be as loud as Sonomi.

"I must absolutely make you look you're best! First we need to do your hair, then your make up, and then-YOUR WEDDING DRESS!" Sonomi squealed and hugging the gown, "I can't wait for you to stand up in those aisles!"

"I hope it's not too much for all of you to do that." Nadeshiko said to all of her friends.

"Nonsense it's your wedding day!" One of their friends replied.

"It's a once in a lifetime thing! I cannot miss my chance!" Sonomi added.

"Chance?" Nadeshiko was confused but went into a blush, knowing that Fujitaka was going to see her in her dress that day. Thinking of him made her blush even more.

"Oh I can't wait to see him! I just know he'll be handsome. Well he already is!" Nadeshiko giggled.

"Well you're going to surprise him when he sees you!" Sonomi yelled.

_You better LOVE the way she's gonna look Kinomoto saan! Or else!_

The ceremony was about to begin when Nadeshiko arrived. Sonomi and the other girls got ready as she went ahead.

She was worried her grandfather would not come. She hadn't seen him since they announced her and Fujitaka's wedding.

"Nadeshiko saan?"

"Otou saan!" she turned around.

She saw him there frozen like a statue. Tears were coming out from his eyes.

"You look beautiful." Nadeshiko hugged him.

"I know your mother's proud."

"Hmm, what was otousan and okaasan's wedding like?"

"It was wonderful, it was a garden wedding too! She was so beautiful in her dress. It was hard for your father not to run after her when she was coming. Your mother had a nadeshiko bouquet." Nadeshiko smiled at his comment.

"I can't believe you're already a young woman. You look just like her."

"Grandfather I…I can't cry! Sonomi and our friends did their best to get me ready." they held each other's hands.

"I'm so glad you're here." she smiled at him.

"Hey, you're my granddaughter and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you so much."

"But am I late?"

"No you came just in time! The ceremonies about to begin! I'm so nervous!" she shouted excitedly.

"I hope your fiancée didn't see you yet." he said with a grim face.

"No, but I just can't wait to see him!"

The music began playing. A lady gave her father a bouquet. When he gave it to Nadeshiko, she realized they were cherry blossoms. She began to smile and more excitement began to spread all over her. Sonomi and the other girls were behind her; giving grins.

_I'm so happy! And I'm glad I'm going to share it with Fujitaka._

"Are you ready?" her father held his arm out for her.

"Hai." she gently put her hand on it.

The wedding was filled flowers, all different colors and sizes. There were trees surrounding the audience and it left flowers white, yellow, and pink falling everywhere. Nadeshiko's eyes followed the white carpet above her. There, she saw a grand touya tree there; it was much taller than the other ones. At that point she saw the priest and _him_. Him on his white tuxedo which perfectly matched her dress. His eyes were wide open when she looked at his eyes. She began to feel her heart flutter and her feet following the trail of the carpet.

Fujitaka couldn't stop looking at her. Even without his glasses, he could clearly see her face over her veil. She was in her long white dress, with her hair up and the flowers blowing towards her way. _I've never seen anyone as lovely as her and soon, she'll be my wife._ Her green eyes met with his at the same time. They never released each other's gaze as they came closer to each other. He couldn't help but smile. Nadeshiko felt a little shy and gave a little laugh as she closed her eyes. But as she did so, she tripped in her dress. Being prepared to feel pain towards her, a pair of arms came to her aid. Once she looked up, she saw his brown eyes. The crowd began to gasp of relief and applauded and Sonomi, who was going through shock calmed down.

_He always manages to catch me. _She smiled.

Fujitaka helped her up and luckily the bouquet didn't fall from her grasp.

After the priest talked, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka said their vows.

"Fujitaka kun, since the day we met all I could think about is you. How amazingly you can cook, do athletics, and how you can catch me whenever I fall." she said to Fujitaka, "You are the man I love and I can't imagine life without you. Waking up in the morning with you right next to me, learning more about you, and raising kids of our own."

"Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko. Just hearing that just makes me feel warm inside. Whenever I see you, I could hardly breathe, everything else is a blur. Just seeing you makes me want to smile. And I'm the luckiest man alive now that to this day, you're my angel. If there's ever a time when we are apart, I just want to let you know you'll always be in my heart. I love you."

Everyone awed and Sonomi, who was right next to Nadeshiko repeatedly cried and trying to hold it back. The priest spoke again.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto, do you take Nadeshiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Fujitaka immediately said it.

"And do you, Nadeshiko Amamiya, take Fujitaka as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes," she closed her eyes to savor the moment, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." the audience made an uproar.

"You may kiss the bride."

Fujitaka for a moment looked at Nadeshiko and slowly kissed her as she caressed his cheek. The crowd became wilder as Sonomi began to cry vigorously.

As everyone ate, Fujitaka kept cutting pieces of their wedding cake for Nadeshiko. Everyone was surprised to see how fast the three layered cake disappeared. When it came to the last piece of cake, he decided to give her time alone with Sonomi. He thought of looking for his family but was already greeted by his only sibling, his big sister.

"So my little monkey has finally grew up?"

Fujitaka smiled, "I sure have." she hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you, I can't believe you're already married."

"Well, thank you for coming to my wedding, coming all this way from Australia."

She began to cry, "I'm sorry I've been gone. I've been so busy lately with work and all."

"It's alright sis, I'm very grateful that you came to my wedding."

She took a deep breath, "We'll be old by the time we see each other again. We'll both have grandchildren and retired from our jobs."

"If only working didn't mean being away from family." Fujitaka sighed.

"At least I know that you have someone to look after you. I'm sure she'll take great care of you."

"Yes, she already has."

Tears again strolled down her eyes, "I have to leave now, my flight's leaving soon." they hugged each other.

"I just know you'll become a great father. Tell your wife congrats for me."

"Goodbye, big sister. I love you. Don't forget me as I won't forget you." she wiped away her tears.

"I won't, take care my little monkey!" she waved to him as she left.

"We'll see each other again someday." he whispered.

Fujitaka Kinomoto watched as his sister became smaller, and smaller until she faded away as if he was no longer going to see her for a long time.

"You!"

Fujitaka turned around to see, Nadeshiko's grandfather; the owner of the voice. He came up closer to him and jabbed his right pointing finger at his finger.

"You better not make my granddaughter cry _Ever_!"

"Never, not in a million years, I won't. I would never want to make Nadeshiko cry."

"You may have convinced everyone else that you're the right one for Nadeshiko, but I'm not. You have to prove to me that you'll never leave her, make sure nothing bad will happen to her." Nadshiko's grandpa clenched his fist.

"I would never leave her, she means so much more than the world to me. What does it take for you to be proved that we're meant to be together, that I can't live without her?" Fujitaka desperately asked him.

"You just have to show me, you are worthy. You're taking away my grandchild from me! And I can't let that happen if she's placed somewhere, where she's not happy. I'm warning Kinomoto, one mistake, and you're going to be-OFF WITHOUT HER!"

"I don't want to take away your granddaughter from you, it's just that I need her to be part of my life, without Nadeshiko, I'll lose a part of me." he looked at his grandfather in law, "I won't give up on pleasing you, for her. I don't want to let her down, I will devote my life to make her happy, being the happiest she's ever been. I will do my best to make that happen." the man looked at him to see his determination.

"We'll see how it goes," the man began to turn around, "If something goes wrong, she's coming back with me."

Fujitaka looked down. He was worried that he can't live up to it and make Nadeshiko happy.

He forgot the thought when felt a soft hand tapped his back.

"Fujitaka kun, are you alright?" his eyes opened wide. He hoped she didn't over hear them and that she didn't know, so she would not worry.

He turned around to see Nadeshiko looking at him worriedly. He began to smile.

"I'm fine, now that I have you." he carried her while she giggled.

"I'm so happy were together."

"Me too. I won't let you out of my sight" he smiled.

"We'll be together forever right?"

"Yes."

"Promise?" she asked him.

"I promise." they hugged each other.

Sonomi ran to them, "Nadeshiko! We need the bride to throw the bouquet!" Fujitaka put her down.

"Hai!"

"We better hurry, I'm going to throw the bouquet!" Nadeshiko smiled.

The people cheered as the happy couple ran together, Nadeshiko dragged Fujitaka. Nadeshiko started to talk in front of the crowd.

"I ask for all those single ladies to come down and try to catch the bouquet! You might get lucky?" Nadeshiko smiled.

Many young women began pushing and screaming at each other; fighting over who will catch the bouquet. Among those women was Sonomi.

"Sonomi chan!" Nadeshiko called her.

Sonomi smiled, "NADESHIK-Uh!"

One girl pushed her. Sonomi began to glare at her with fury and the girl glared at her back. The competition got even hotter.

"I WON'T LOSE! ESPECIALLY TO YOU!" she pointed at her.

"Bring it ON!" the girl smirked at Sonomi. "Bring, it, ON!"

Sonomi began to growl, as Nadeshiko and Fujitaka smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"Alright here it comes!" Nadeshiko back was faced against the girls, then the bouquet of cherry blossoms flew up in the air; it flipped over four times while it went towards the girls. Sonomi pushed her way through the crowd, while fighting with the girl that followed her. The bouquet kept bouncing as it jumped against the ladies' fingers.

Sonomi yelled, "I WON'T GIVE UP!" and she got more will power to grab the bouquet. "I GOT IT! Oh my, goodness. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Tears began to roll down her eyes as she slowly fell to the ground.

"SONOMI CHAN!" Nadeshiko and Fujitaka ran to her just to see her crying on the floor with happiness. With Sonomi forgetting about her rival, the girl left with a deathly glower. Nadeshiko sweat dropped again but sighed, knowing that her friend is all right. Then she knelt next to her.

"Sonomi chan, you're next in line!" Nadeshiko said in a mocking tone.

"Huh-OH YES! Who'll marry me? WHO?!" her eyes glittering in excitement.

Everyone laughed as Nadeshiko and Sonomi kept jumping up and down together, holding hands.

"Wai! Wai!" they giggled.

_Six years later…_

It was two thirty, October 31 when Nadeshiko arrived from work. Fujitaka wasn't home yet at that time.

"Feewww, what a busy photo shoot. At least I can finally rest."

"Hi Mommy!" A boy at the age of four ran after her.

The twenty-five year old woman squatted down and hugged him.

"Touya! How was school?"

"It was good, today we had soccer!"

"I bet you've made a lot of goals!" she replied.

"Yup, as usual!" he smiled.

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I ate the ramen that was in the table." he pointed to the kitchen

"You're such a good big boy!" she carried him as he gave a little blush.

Thirty minutes passed since Touya began doing his homework. Nadeshiko checked her calendar to see her schedule. She flipped it to the next month when she saw the number one, circled in red. She yelped and tripped.

"UH I almost forgot, it's Oji chan's birthday soon! I got to make him something and I'll try my hardest! He might be cold at this time of year!" she made a fist, a fist of determination.

The sun was setting when Fujitaka arrived.

"I'm home! Hmmm..." he saw Nadeshiko sitting in the living room with the TV turned off.

"Nadeshiko whatch you doing?"

"Oh, welcome home, honey!" she kissed him.

He saw her with a needle attached to string and a cloth.

"So you're making grandpa his gift?"

"Yup, the year went by fast and I forgot!"

He smiled, "Well you remembered, and I remembered the last time, when you sent him daises. You made a stuffed toy that time."

Nadeshiko sweat dropped, "But instead of a stuffed animal, it turned into a cap."

"You tried your best though." they both smiled.

"Ouch!" Fujitaka looked at her hands; it was covered with cuts.

He put down the put down a plastic bag, his bag, and a box, tied up in string.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to help?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, just for you." she hugged him.

"Welcome home daddy!" Fujitaka looked out and saw their son.

"Hi, Touya." he rubbed his head, messing up when he squatted down to him.

"Uh! Oh I'm sorry Touya, I forgot to make dinner! I gotta make it now!" Nadeshiko frowned.

"It's alright, I brought food for dinner, and cake for later." Fujitaka said holding up the plastic bag and the box.

"Hai! Thanks dad!" he gave it to Touya. Because of how small he was, compared to the box and plastic bag when they were stacked on top of each other, his parents could barely see him. But he had no trouble carrying it to the kitchen.

"You're sure strong Touya!" Nadeshiko said as Fujitaka agreed.

"We'll be here if you need anything, just eat without us tonight."

He turned away from the entrance of the kitchen, now turning back to Nadeshiko.

"You always help me and I never do anything for you!" Nadeshiko began to show guilt, putting down her needle and cloth down to her lap.

"Nonsense, since you're here with me, I got all the help I need. Touya's been a good boy while you were gone! He did his homework without me telling him to do it and he fed himself before I came home! He's growing up so fast."

Fujitaka opened his bag to reveal a bunch of fresh flowers.

"Speaking of Touya, I got peach blossoms you can give your grandfather."

"Thank you, they're beautiful!"

"We better start working if we want it to be done." he told her.

"Yes we shall!" Nadeshiko smiled.

At first, the sweater had threads popping up, it was very itchy, and could only fit a woman. But soon after Fujitaka helped her, it turned into a big fluffy new sweater especially made for a grandpa.

"Oh thank you Fujitaka kun! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, please be the happiest you can."

At first she was confused but then she smiled.

"I think I am, not only because you want me to." she said.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Nope, you've done enough." she gave a small tugged on her shirt.

"Mom, I want to give this picture to Great Grandpa." Touya held up a picture, it was a picture of him and his ancestor that he drew. Nadeshiko smiled and took it.

"It's beautiful. I'll make sure he gets it." Touya smiled at her remark.

"Nadeshiko!" Sonomi called her.

"Sonomi chan!"

Nadeshiko's work ended twenty minutes after Sonomi get's out of her work. They usually go out and have a cup of coffee before they both go home.

"So how was work Sonomi chan?"

"Oh! I've just released walkie talkies kids can play with! Here look, I got some for Touya!" Sonomi held one walkie talkie with her hand that had a wedding ring and the other hand held a same exact replica of the walkie talkie.

"Oh thank you! Touya will love it!" she took it with both of her arms, " I remember when you used to use paper cups to make us walkie talkie,s when we were little kids. And now, we are both married women." Sonomi smiled at Nadeshiko's remark.

"So how's Daidoujii saan?"

"Oh, Tomo's wonderful! Yesterday we had a date after he finished filming his movie! It was just so romantic! Just like when were in high school." Sonomi gasped, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Whenever Fujitaka and I go on a date, he always asks me to give all my pictures I took in my photo shoot that day! It's so embarrassing! And we have a date about every week, despite the fact he always has so much work to do!" Nadeshiko brought both her cheeks to her face, trying to cover the blush.

"I've got to get copies of them so I could fill up my 20th Nadeshiko Album!" Sonomi lifted a clenched fist; as if she achieved something and Nadeshiko blushed.

She noticed Nadeshiko was holding a paper bag on her lap.

"What's in that bag?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's grandpa's birthday present." Nadeshiko showed her the sweater, the picture, and the letter.

"Fujitaka helped me make the sweater, that's why it looks so much better than my gifts from my other years. Oh, and Touya made this nice picture of him and his great grandpa!" she giggled with happiness.

"Well I love the gifts you make me and the pink flowers you gave me this year! And whenever I see you outside ringing the doorbell in your little, cute dress holding my gifts you're about to give me, you look SO ADORABLE!" Sonomi touched her cheeks and cried.

Nadeshiko smiled shyly and blushed.

"Demo, I have work for the next seven days so I can't go to grandpa's house, and if I send it to him by mail it won't arrive in time." she looked down, disappointed.

"Hey, maybe I can deliver it to grandpa for you?" Sonomi suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my husand and I will deliver it! I don't need to sleep early since I have a day off, finally! And since it's given by you, I'll get delivered by today!"

Nadeshiko held her hands.

"Thank you."

Sonomi looked at her cup. Her tiny reflection was circled by a dark brown swirl. The back round was a lighter tone of brown.

"Nadeshiko. My boss told me in order to have a successful corporation, I have to get more experience." she clutched her cup with a lot of pressure, "So, in a month…I have to go abroad in order to expand my company. I won't see you for a while!" tears swept through her.

"Sorry, I have to leave in such short notice."

Before Nadeshiko spoke, she processed what Sonomi said.

"You're gonna be gone! And for a while. Why are you leaving so quickly?" she shook her head, "Oh I'll miss you so much, you're my best cousin and my best friend forever!" Nadeshiko and Sonomi hugged each other. They both started to cry.

"You know I always loved you and I always will."

"Me, too." Nadeshiko replied to her.

"So, are you okay with me leaving?"

Nadeshiko closed her eyes. The thought of her of leaving didn't seem real. They always been together. They grew up together. They did practically everything together! And now, she's going to leave all of a sudden as if nothing went between them. But she knew in her heart, Sonomi would always love her. _It's better for her to leave, so she could have a very good job!__ This is the best option for her, she's doing right thing. I don't want to mess it up! _Although Nadeshiko was still in misery, she was even more happy that Sonomi now has the opportunity to have her own company. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sad that you're leaving, but your future is important to me." Nadeshiko looked at her.

"You should go, I'm proud of you for making this decision."

"Oh Nadeshiko! I'll never forget you!" she grasped her shoulders.

"Nor will I Sonomi chan."

"We'll never forget the days we grew up together."

Nadeshiko said, "Knowing, someone out there loves me a whole lot, makes me keep going on, even if I can't see them."

"You'll always be my number one friend and cousin."

Nadeshiko grabbed her hands, "Let's make these last few weeks the best we can have!"

"Yes, we should."

"So we should smile and live well and be happy!"

"Yes!" Sonomi smiled.

"Hey, why don't we pick up Touya and go to the mall?"

"Yes! And we'll get you the cutest outfits that best suits you!"

Nadeshiko sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

"Okaayyyy..."

_Two months later….._

"Fujitaka kun! Oh Fujitaka kun!"

"Hi Nadeshiko. What's wrong?" he said in confusion.

"Today, Touya, and I went to the doctor." she continued, "I found out that I've been throwing up because, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!"

Fujitaka became bug eyed and picked her up to spin her around as she laughed.

"I wanted you to be the first to find out."

"Tell what?" Touya appeared in their bedroom.

Fujitaka went to him and bent down so he could be as tall as Touya.

"Touya, soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"Huh? When?"

"Well in a few months." Nadeshiko went into the conversation.

"That means you're going to have more responsibilities when you become a big brother!" Fujitaka smiled at him.

"What will she or he look like?"

"We'll find out soon." Fujitaka smiled.

Unusually, Nadeshiko woke up early and decided to make Touya boxed lunch since Fujitaka always does it. After she did so, she heard someone playing a note on her piano that she was given by Fujitaka after their honeymoon. She went to the living room and it was Touya who tapped on that same note. She smiled as she came closer to him.

"Touya, are you playing the piano?"

"Well kinda, I don't really know how." he answered.

"Would you like me to teach you every day after you're done with homework?"

"Sure, why don't we start right now?"

Nadeshiko helped Touya play a song she always conducted ever since she was little.

"Your great grandfather had a grand piano when I lived with him, it was a birthday gift for me when I was your age. I told him I always wanted to play the piano and he gave it to me when I was inspired by the orchestra." she beamed as she remembered the times when her grandfather watched her play.

It was Spring, April One 3:00 in the afternoon when Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, and their son rushed to the hospital to welcome their new member of the family. When it was 3:54, a baby was born, the delicate infant had her fist clenched, red rosy cheeks, and had her first sound coming out of her mouth, cries and shrieks! She began to calm down as the nurse gave her to her mother.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Welcome to earth, Sakura." Nadeshiko smiled as she cooled herself down.

Fujitaka, stunned and shocked went closer to them to see his first born daughter.

"She looks like you, Nadeshiko. She's beautiful." she began to sleep.

Nadeshiko began to whisper, "You think so? I can't wait to call and tell Sonomi chan! And for Touya to see his little sister. Honey, may you call him?"

"Yeah."

Fujitaka came back with Touya in his arms he steered him over next to Nadeshiko and Sakura.

"Touya, meet your new sister, Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes to see him. She began to laugh happily and held her hands out cueing, she wanted him to come closer. Touya stuck his hand out for her to shake, but instead was given a gummy bite and drool all over his hand. He looked at it questionably. Touya found Sakura odd from her puny figure, her odd way of calling him, her green eyes that looked like goo, and how she bit him.

"Kaijuu." he pointed at her with his other hand.

"Hhmmm?"

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka curiously tried to figure what he meant when he said that.

Touya was sure going to have fun teasing his little monster.

_Three years later….._

Sakura grew teeth and hair and she was now bigger than before. Touya who became the tallest in his class and was now seven (Although he was mature for his age.), became best in Tomoeda Elementary School in athletics and music. Sakura began to talk and the two siblings began to communicate with each other. It was the beginning of Touya's winter break and was awoken by his parents.

"Touya…Touya."

"Mmmm-Yeah?"

Fujitaka told him, "Your mother and I are going to work, so we need you to watch over Sakura while we're gone. You've showed us that you're responsible."

Touya rubbed his eyes, "Okay."

"You know where the food is, so will you be alright?" Nadeshiko asked him.

"Yeah, if Sakura doesn't stink up the house, I will be fine." Nadeshiko chuckled at his comment.

The three went downstairs for a quick breakfast and shortly, the man and the woman of the house were leaving.

"We're counting on you, Touya! See ya." Fujitaka waved when he and Nadeshiko went out the door.

"Have a nice day." Touya told them.

Touya rushed over to see his baby sister in her bed, asleep. He kept tapping his foot impatiently and decided to watch television.

Time passed very slowly until Touya heard tiny footsteps slowly dart across the room.

A cranky Sakura was rubbing her eye and clutched a stuffed penguin with her. Touya stood up from the cream sofa and looked at a clock that dangled on the wall. It read "10:12 am" meaning that Sakura was a snooze for fourteen hours straight!

"Late morning, Kaijuu."

She tiredly wailed and tried to hit him, but her drowsiness overcame her.

"The monster's still half asleep, as usual." he smirked.

"Ooonnyyychouwwn, stwwop cawwiiing mee cayyjoooo!"

"Are you talking, or are you just roaring?" he grinned at her.

"Aaahhhhhhwwwr!" Sakura squawked, dropped her penguin, and tried to punch him repeatedly.

Touya, who was much bigger than Sakura took the advantage and placed his hand on her head to moderately push her away from him as her hands flew in a circle.

"Oh no, what will we do? The strange beast has awakened!" Touya said sarcastically.

Sakura squealed once, throwing more pounds at the air. Touya remembered the first time she spoke to him. He was the first one to discover.

_Flashback…._

"_You, Kaijuu." he pointed at her. His expression on his was a sneaky one._

"_Kaijuu." Sakura pointed at herself._

_Touya gave a little grin. Sakura was confused at this expression. Her novice thinking was bothered when he began to speak again._

"_I am Onii chan." he pointed at him_

"_Onii chan! Onii chan!" Sakura pointed at him and squealed._

"_You're my Onii chan!" Sakura hugged him. _

_End of Flashback…._

He also remembered how she used to tell people her name was "Kaijuu". They gave him quite a laugh, he thought.

It was 6:00 pm when Touya came back from his quick shower. His neck was wrapped in a damp towel and his hair glistened as he walked to the living room to see if his sister was still there. Sakura was no longer there. He looked for her, wondering, where she was.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

He began to walk to the kitchen but stopped at the sight he saw.

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Touya saw her, holding on a top drawer that stuck to a big table and on top of it, a cookie jar stood, she helplessly tried to grab it.

"Iimma trwwwyyyiieengg twwoo geett a kwookyyy fwa dyssaaarrt!" she yelled.

Touya ran to her, dropping the towel. Quickly after, she hurriedly reached farther to the cookie jar and fell off the drawer. Touya rapidly came after and caught her. His arms nearly scraped against the floor. Sakura began to weep. She kicked at him and punched furiously at him as he brought her to the living room. He rested on the couch.

"Sakura , you could have just ask!" he told her.

She didn't reply but instead, continued to cry. He went to the kitchen. He was back with a cookie he tried to hand her, but she smacked it out of his grasp. He sighed.

_What should I do? _He thought. Nothing occurred to him until he suddenly spotted the piano. He sat down in the chair that stood in front of it and lifted its heavy case. Then, he began to play the first song his mother taught him when he started playing the piano. It was a soft song that always lighted the room whenever company was around. He couldn't believe why he hadn't played this song at all after he learned it. It was as if the melody was one that can be only played for special occasions; always involving Sakura. He started learning it after he found out he was going to have a sibling and the day his mother gave birth to her. He knew it would help her soothe down, that's one of the reasons why he began playing the piano. For her. Touya began to notice he can now only hear the music he played and soon afterwards, _snoring_.

He stopped when the conclusion of the tune came. He checked on Sakura who was soundlessy asleep, squeezing her hands together and bringing her knees closer to her chest. It reminded him when he first seen her sleeping and in her punier self. A hand patted his shoulder.

"You did well." Fujitaka whispered followed by Nadeshiko.

"We're so proud of you."

It was almost bedtime when Nadeshiko panicked, pulling and pushing the mahogany drawer and scanning through it. As she violently continued looking through them, a strong jolt of pain in her chest overtook her. Sweat began to drop down from her head and a cold feeling swept through her body. She was beginning to not maintain the pain. As she held her breath and her chest, she got her chance to find the unprescription drugs she secretly hid from her family. She flopped down on the left side of the bed and drank the pill and the glass of water that sat on the table next to her. The pain slowly decreased and she continuously panted after the pain went away. It was just a pain reliever.

"Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka appeared in the room with a serious expression on his face, "Why are you breathing heavily? You've been looking weak since the year began."he placed a hand on her forehead, "And you're burning up. What's the matter?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" she smiled weakly.

Fujitaka held her hand and made direct eye contact with her. He knew something was up and she knew he was in distress now.

"Please, tell me."

Nadeshiko took a deep breath. Silence came between them. Nadeshiko's heart rate began to increase.

"I….I…I." she immobilized and closed her eyes. Her eyes began to glisten when they've opened.

"I have cancer…"

He stood there, silenty, hoping that what she said was not true, but the truth is not always easy to face.

She came to him and held his face with her hands. And they looked right at each other, both trying to hold back their tears.

"Fujitaka, there's nothing we can do, and the doctors told me that nothing could cure my diagnosis. We just have to accept the ways things will turn out…We never expect life, the way it is." she took a deep breath as she saw her beloved tearing and sulking.

"But remember…No matter what happens, I will always love you. Don't won't forget that."

"I will always love you too." he held her waist.

"And remember our promise?"

"That we always be together forever.

Fujitaka looked down but Nadeshiko brought it back up. "Don't worry will be alright."

"Our children needs you."

"And I need you…" Fujitaka as was welled up in tears.

Nadeshiko placed her hand on his heart.

"Keep me in your heart. Then I always be with you. You are in my heart."

They kissed each other. Fujitaka began to speak.

"Let's cherish every moment; with you, me, and the kids. Well, it's been that way!" he hugged her, "You'll always be my Nadeshiko. My one, true, love." They leaned in close so their foreheads touched.

"Please be strong for us. And please be happy. If you don't, I'll have no reason why I am here."

One morning, the Kinomotos went into the Tsukimine Shrine to celebrate a festival. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko showed the way as Touya who held Sakura's hand, followed. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were in a booth getting their fortunes when Sakura suddenly stopped, wide eyed.

"Wat was dat?" she began to pull on Touya's white and blue shirt and began to quiver. "It fwelt wike somefing twas ther in de bushes."

"Oh, I think you mean a ghost." Touya whispered to her.

"Onii chan, whats a ghost?" Sakura looked up at him with curiosity.

"They're dead people that roam in the streets of the living. They come to haunt little girls, just like you." Touya pointed at her Sakura shuttered.

"I think I saw a White Lady." Touya peered over the trees.

Sakura began to cover her ears.

"Stop."

"Oh, right next to her is a guy with long hair."

"STOP!" Sakura jumped up and down like a little rabbit.

"Sakura you scared them away with your stomping!" Touya grinned at her.

"Onii chan!"

"Here's your fortune, you two." Fujitaka and Nadeshiko went to them and gave them pieces of paper.

"What were you guys up to?" Fujitaka asked.

"Ghost…" Touya told them.

Sakura covered her ears. She couldn't bear to hear the word and ran to Nadeshiko.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried out.

Nadeshiko looked behind her and saw a person standing in the bushes. When she blinked, the person was gone._ She knows when they're around too!_ She began to shake and sweat but right now , her daughter needed her. So she began to hug her and scratched the top of her head.

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright."

Sakura who lessened her quivering.

"You have to be brave when you need to be brave. Although it can be hard, you got to keep trying! You have to do your _best_!"

Sakura wiped her tears and stood up straight although she was still frightened.

"I…I'll do me best!" Sakura said her fists up.

Fujitaka smiled at her as Nadeshiko gave her a pat in the head.

"You will…You will….." Nadeshiko began to falter and once Fujitaka knew, he let out his arms so that she could land on it. She laid on them, unconscious.

"Nadeshiko! NADESHIKO!"

The nurses were wheeling Nadeshiko into an emergency room. Her hair swayed back and forth and her vision was a blur when she opened them, but she could see that behind her was Fujitaka running to her to touch her cheek. She held it.

"Fujitaka, please," she tried to talk.

"Take care of yourself…And our kids when I'm gone." he stopped in their trail.

"You don't mean you're going to…Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka began to feel little tiny drops of water appear in the palm of his hand, eventually, landing on hers.

He stopped their when Nadeshiko went through the door.

"Nadeshiko..."

Fujitaka ear was on his hand that held Nadeshiko's phone.

"Nadeshiko hi!" Sonomi answered him.

Fujitaka didn't say anything. Hearing her name made his heart sore.

"Nadeshiko is that you? Right?"

"Sonomi, it's me."

"Kinomoto saan! Where's Nadeshiko?"

"She's here. In the hospital..."

Sonomi said nothing and shortly after, the line was cut. It let the phone make beeping noises endlessly; reminding him of the sound of a hospital monitor when it's a green, straight line.

Fujitaka waited with Touya and Sakura until a doctor went to him.

"I suppose you are ?" the doctor asked him.

Fujitaka nodded.

"Let's not talk here, somewhere more private." he looked at his children.

"I see, then let's go."

Before they left, Fujitaka turned to his son and daughter.

"Touya, watch your sister for me. You two, go somewhere. Will take awhile."

"Okay."

"How is she doing!"

"She's been asleep, she needs some rest from her vigorous pain."

"So, what happened exactly?" Fujitaka looked at him urgently.

"Her tumor has spread into the brain and it has enlarged." Fujitaka's eyes widened, trying to process what he had said.

"Is there anything we can do from her preventing from...Dying?" Fujitaka felt fragile inside. Any minute now he felt that would shatter.

"I'm afraid not, the chance of her surviving is _slim_. No treatment will work for her.."

Fujitaka tried her best to talk. "How many days exactly?"

"Three." his words affected him. The doctor patted him in the shoulder as he began speaking again.

"You should take her home once she wakes up. I'm very sorry." he walked away leaving Fujitaka all alone.

Fujitaka began slowly sunk to the floor. Once he took a deep breath, he began to sniffle. He took off his glasses and wiped off the tears from it, but it kept coming. He was sure that his heart would be as empty as the room he stayed in, he would be crying in his heart every day. It seemed already as if she died.

He vowed that he would make her happy and he broke it. _Now that she was going to leave the Earth that could never happen. Sakura and Touya would no longer have their mother with them, no matter how much they needed her with them. Nadeshiko wouldn't be able to share our family's future events._ Fujitaka never really got to know her maiden family. Spending the rest of his life with her was just a dream.

"Nadeshiko…Nadeshiko."

For hours his eyes were pressed eyes against his knees. The only that went through his were the kids and especially, Nadeshiko. Life seemed impossible without her in his life.

"IT'S YOU!"

Fujitaka looked up and saw Nadeshiko's grandfather. He hasn't seen him since his wedding. He was approaching Fujitaka and before he knew it, the feet no longer touched the ground. He choked as he pulled on his collar but he didn't care, his pain would never match her pain. If only he was the one who felt it.

"You said you would protect her!"

"I'm…Sorry."

"Is that all you can say sorry?! Oh! I can't believe she fell for someone like you."

He slammed Fujitaka on the floor. He yelled at him as looked rather dead.

"She could have had a better life. Because of you, she hasn't accomplished anything!"

"Anything!" Fujitaka stood up.

"You think she didn't achieve anything?"

"She took care of me and our children! She brought them to the world and they mean everything to us!" he continued, "She smiled every day, looked forward to everyday and accepted the way life was! While you left her, just because of me? If you cared for your grandchild, you would look up to her and accept what she does and what she decides! She's more important than your quarrel with me! Although life was hard for her, she still loved you and she loved me! Even now! Don't you see? Whatever she does is an achievement? She means everything to me and she did everything for me to make me happy! I did much more than my hardest to do the same thing for her! I know that you love her so please, while you can…Be there for her."

Nadeshiko's ascendant eyes were big when Fujitaka looked at him.

"I'll be there for her." Nadeshiko's grandfather said.

"But you won't."

At that moment, Fujitaka felt a breeze come over him. When he turned around, he saw men that wore sunglasses and black tuxedos quickly pushing a cart where a patient was placed. He couldn't see the patient's face because one of the men blocked her face.

"She won't be with you anymore."

Fujitaka felt suspicious about the men and the patient that laid there unconscious. When they were far from the distance, he saw long blackish silver hair owned by the pale patient. When her eyes opened, it revealed emerald showing traces of worry. She held her hand out to him.

"Fuji…Taka." then she fainted.

"NADESHIKO!" Fujitaka called to her but was suddenly kneed. He knelt and groaned in pain but he tried to stand it.

"Take her to the car IMMEDIATELY! IMMEDIATELY!" Nadeshiko's grandfather ran with them.

The men and Nadeshiko's father exited in an emergency exit. Fujitaka nearly dashed once he recovered.

"You can't do that! SHE'S MY WIFE!"

Despite the fact he reached the door in three seconds flat, they were already driving away.

He tried his best to reached the car as they drifted away. When it reached the road it stopped and the windows were quickly pulled down, revealing the Nadeshiko's father.

"I will take her away from you as you took her away from me."

Then the car sped far in the distance and left Fujitaka alone. Nadeshiko was gone...

"Otou saan! Where's mom!" Touya asked him as Sakura followed.

The three of them were at home.

"You're grandfather's with her."

"You two, get ready. We're going to look for her."

Sakura and Touya quickly left the room. Once they were gone, he slumped down against the floor.

_Where can I find her? I don't know where he lives. I know! _He dialed Sonomi's number he waited for the receiver as in ranged. She answered him.

"I called our grandfather to take her! She's where she needs to be!"

"Sonomi kun! Please, tell me where she is!" no answer was heard.

"Please…"

"I'm afraid not. I sorry Kinomoto saan but it's for your own good!"

"SONOMI-"

She pulled down her antenna on the top of her phone. She sighed. Her grandfather told her not to tell Fujitaka where Nadeshiko was. She felt bad though, not telling him.

"Sonomi-Chan," Nadeshiko tried her best to talk to her.

"Nadeshiko don't hurt yourself!"

"I'm…I'm ff-ine."

Sonomi when closer to her and touched her hand.

"What it is it?"

"Was that Fujitaka saan?" Nadeshiko looked at her, impatiently for an answer.

Sonomi couldn't help it. She had to tell her the truth. She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Nadeshiko's eyes began to bulged out.

"Is he alright? How's the kids?"

"I'm sure their alright." he rubbed her hand, soothingly.

"Where's Tomo?"

Sonomi looked down.

"I haven't told you this but, he left me."

Nadeshiko feeling guilty about mentioning it, she didn't want her to go through the details.

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one who's sorry.

Sonomi began to hold both of her hands.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been with you in a while!" her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I've been so busy with work, that I wasn't able to visit even once, once I left! I haven't seen Touya in such a long time and I've never seen Sakura! I missed so much things in your life! And now my Nadeshiko's leaving." she began weeping, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Sonomi." Nadeshiko hugged her.

"We're both in tight situations right now." Sonomi sighed.

"Yeah…"

"But from now on, I'm here! I have my own company now, so I'm here."

"I'm happy for you." Nadeshiko said.

"It could be like how it used to be!"

Nadeshiko smiled but it quickly faded away thinking about her children and her husband.

_If only he were here…_

Fujitaka searched for her everywhere but no trace of her was found. A day and a half had passed. When Touya and Sakura stopped to eat and sleep, he refused to do it as well. He kept himself on the watch for her despite how weary he was. This was his last chance seeing her again. He leaned his head against the wheel of his car.

"Where are you Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko's room door opened.

"Nadeshiko, I'd like you to meet somebody."

Sonomi smiled and showed herself holding a sleeping little girl with purple hair that reached her stomach in her arms. She looked like the same age as Sakura. Nadeshiko gasped.

"Is that, Tomoyo?"

"Mhmm." Sonomi nodded and shook the little girl, ever so lightly.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo wake up." Sonomi called her.

Tomoyo stretched and then exhaled. Her amethyst eyes were shown.

"Okaasan?"

"Tomoyo look who it is!"

Tomoyo looked at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Is that Aunt Nadeshiko, mommy? She looks like the one on the frame!"

"That's her!" Sonomi smiled.

"Hello Auntie, I'm Tomoyo!" Tomoyo smiled at her letting her hands out for a hug.

"Hi Tom-moyo."

"I'm planning to grow her hair, just like yours!" Sonomi told Nadeshiko.

Sonomi carefully handed her to Nadeshiko and Tomoyo gave her a big hug.

"Where's your frame?" Tomoyo asked as she studied her.

Nadeshiko became puzzled and she looked at Sonomi when she chuckled.

"No Tomoyo, that was a picture."

"Oh." Tomoyo laughed along.

Nadeshiko gave her back to Sonomi.

Tomoyo reminded Nadeshiko of her Sakura. The thought made her sad again, not seeing her family.

"Sonomi please, I want…to see my- family before I…Before I leave." Sweat began to drip down her forehead.

Sonomi looked at her.

"Please!" Nadeshiko constantly fought through the pain.

Night came and Fujitaka was filled with no hope. Touya and Sakura were asleep in the back of the car. He turned to look at them. Worry overcame him. _They've tried their best stay up._ His phone began to ring. He sighed before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"You can come here now..."

Fujitaka quickly went down once he saw Sonomi in the parking lot, next to a mansion which he was sure that was where Nadeshiko stayed.

"Sonomi!"

Sonomi frowned at him.

"You better hurry! Grandfather and his bodyguards aren't here! And don't worry, I'll watch those two."

Fujitaka sighed.

"Thank you so much. I'm very grateful."

Sonomi blushed, "Well I'm doing this for Nadeshiko! Now hurry up!" he moved her head to the mansion.

Fujitaka nodded and hurriedly ascended to the house where his princess laid.

Nadeshiko stayed awake refusing to be bothered by the pain, she stayed alert for any sigh of_ him_.

"Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka ran to her and stayed by her side.

"Fujitaka! I-I can't believe, you're here! I can't believe you're here." she began to cry.

"I'm, I'm sorry if I didn't make you happy." he closed his eyes. Tears managed to come out.

"Fujitaka, look-look at me."

He looked up at her. She wiped his tears away.

"You've made me the happiest person. Because of you, I am who I wanted to be. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, nothing could make me happier. If I had all the money in the world or if everybody in the world loved me, it would never make me as happy as knowing that you love me. I'm glad you're the father of my children. Because you are and always be, my number one." Fujitaka held her hand, hoping never ever to let go of it.

"Nadeshiko, you're the purpose of why I am here in the world. If you never existed in the world, life would seem pointless to me. You're the one who gave me hope. I'll always love you. And that, will never change. You've made me the happiest I've ever been, knowing that you're happy. You made my life complete."

They kissed each other and hugged each other.

"Fujitaka, when I leave, please take care of yourself and our family. I want you to experiencing, seeing our children graduate from college, fall in love, and have children of their own. And please, don't ever cry or I'll be miserable, I can't be happy, knowing your not happy. Promise?"

"I promise." he answered her.

"Will you wait for me?" Fujitaka asked her.

"Yes, for the rest of my life I will. I'll always will."

"I love you." Fujitaka smiled.

"I love you too." Nadeshiko smiled.

"DAD! MOM!" Sakura and Touya called to them as they ran to them.

"Touya, Sakura!"

They all hugged each other, remembering the moment. They were all together again.

At the door, Sonomi watched them as she smiled.

_Six years later, present day…_

Fujitaka was awakened by music. Somebody played the piano. The song sounded just like the tune Nadeshiko played him when she was just his student. It was the tune that brought them together.

When he went downstairs, he saw Touya playing the piano.

"Did I wake you, sorry."

"Oh no, it's quite alright."

"It's just that, today was the day mom taught me her favorite song and I just wanted to play it."

Fujitaka smiled and he went to the kitchen.

"Ohayo!" he was greeted by his daughter, Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura, you're up early."

"Uh, I just wanted to hear Onii chan play! It so beautiful and it sound familiar!" she smiled at him.

It reminded him of Nadeshiko's smile. There never came a day when she didn't smile.

"You know, that was your mother's favorite song."

"Really! We have so much in common!" Sakura smiled.

"You sure do." Fujitaka smiled at her.

"Oh I've made you breakfast Otousan! Just sit down while I go get it."

"Arigato."

He sat down and saw Nadeshiko's picture. He held it.

"Good morning honey. If only you were here to see how much our children grew, they have a lot have in common with you. Don't worry, I've kept your promise. You still live with us." he smiled, and don't forget, I love you."

"I love you too." Nadeshiko smiled at him she was behind him.

"Forever and ever."


End file.
